


Date with an Angel

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: A young male Angel leaves Heaven for the first time. His mission; to bring back one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The only problem? she's engaged to be married and he has an accident on the way to earth. She has to help him get better and In the meantime, she has to protect him from her friends, Dodge her fiance who thinks she cheating on him and sidestep his father who wants to put his face on the cover of his next magazine.Based on the 1987 movie Date with an Angel with slight differences. story will contain 3d artwork.





	1. Mission

    Yes, my child… it’s time to bring her home with love. The young Angel smiled to the heavenly Father and stood up from kneeling to the master of creation. An Arch Angel flew with him to the pearly gates.

“Be extra careful, young one; this is your first mission. The universe is vast and contains not only what the father put in it, but also junk that man has put in it… so be watchful of those things. You will not be able to speak, but you will feel and understand the love and corruption of the human race. Guard your heart well and don’t be caught up in the snares of that world. She is lucky to have _you_ to bring her here; I would have done it myself but I know you’ve been watching her since she was a toddler.”

Adrien smiled big

“Now go and remember what you were taught!” The Arch Angel demanded.

 Adrien spread his wings and the glorious light of heaven encompassed his entire being and he took off gracefully into the cosmos.

Moving at the speed of light, Adrien slowed down at the Milky way. He felt humbled at the Father’s creation and wanted to get closer but he learned that the Milky Way was dangerous so he kept flying to his destination.

 

                                     

 

 

Marinette sat on the couch alone as everyone at the engagement party hovered around her fiancé Nathaniel and his Parents. His father, Leone Kurtzberg; head of the biggest fashion magazine ‘Imperial Perfection’ was proud to show his sons face on the cover of his magazine for the 12th month in a row.

Marinette head hurt, so she decided to get up and go into the back yard to get away from the disapproving glances she was getting and the noise from the loud music.

                                        

 

She sat on the swing that was in the back yard and took out a bottle of headache medicine and swallowed two before putting the bottle back in her purse. She then started to swing.

 

 

“You must be so proud, Leone; to have Nathaniel on the cover of your magazine yet again”

“Yes, the people adore him and my magazine sales are strong as ever!” Leone gloated

“So, I see that Nathaniel picked himself a half Chinese girl?” the rude woman tried to whisper.

“I suppose he should have picked your daughter Chloe, instead?” Leone questioned with a smirk.

“I don’t see why not, they do seem like a better fit for each other”

“Well, my dear; most of France feels their daughter is a better fit for my son, although I don’t completely disagree with you, but; he has made his choice and we have to live with that” Leone shrugged

“If by some out of this world reason things don’t pan out between those two, you will call me?” the rude Bourgeois woman commented as she sauntered off to mingle with the other party goers.

“So, where’s the Uh, lucky girl, Nathaniel? I’d really like to meet her” Mrs. Bourgeois asked as if strained.

Nathaniel looked around but Marinette wasn’t where he told her to stay.

“One moment please, I seem to have lost my fiancé”

Nathaniel went room to room looking for Marinette but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked past the kitchen and saw her through the patio door swinging on the swing set. He was a bit agitated that she would leave the party and make him look like a fool. He walked out there and sat in the swing next to her.

“Marinette, what are you doing?”

“I’m swinging?”

“I think you know what I mean, why are you not socializing with our guest; they came here to see you!”

“Nath, they didn’t come here for me, they came here for you” She said softly.

“Mari, they came here for us, are you trying to embarrass me or something? I asked you to stay put; I had to go room to room looking for you like a fool!”

Marinette pulled out her cell phone and showed it to him.

“You could have called me”

Nathaniel got off the swing and rolled his eyes.

“Come inside, it’s starting to rain!” he said a bit coldly and stormed off.

Marinette sighed and wondered if being with Nathaniel was really right for her. She loved him, but she wasn’t sure how deep his love was for her. It was obvious a half Chinese female didn’t fit with the socialites at the party, but Nathaniel still asked her to marry him so she figured the feelings he had for her had to be there.

 

 

(((Crash))) (((Bang)))

Loud noises burst through the front door and well as three masked figures.

Marinette ran into the house to see what the loud noise was.

“This is a hold up! Everyone down on the ground!” the computerized voice shouted and gun shots rang in the air.

Everyone in the house dropped to the floor in fear but Marinette stood her ground and yelled threats at the three intruders as they pushed tables and chairs over after shoving some shrimp and caviar into their mouths.

“Looks like we need a hostage, fella’s!”

The 2 intruders grabbed Marinette by the arms and the other one gagged her and tied her hands together.

“I have a grenade and if anyone tries to follow us, I’ll blow this place apart!”

The two intruders dragged Marinette outside to the car and forced her in it. The third intruder waited until they were in the car before yelling to the scared crowd…

“Forget it, I’m going to blow this place up anyway!” the intruder pulled the pin and threw the grenade on the floor and ran outside to the car and they drove away, watching the frantic crowd run out of doors and jump out of windows.

The entire engagement party stood in the backyard together in the rain, waiting with bated breath for an explosion of some sort. They all jumped when the phone rang.

Leone slowly walked back into the house, holding a pillow in front of his body for protection. He answered the still ringing phone…

“H-Hello?”

The computerized voice was on the other end of the line.

“What sound does a rubber grenade make? Give up? A fart, sound! Hahahahaaa!!!” Click.

Leone slammed the phone down on the receiver and picked up the rubber grenade and turned it over to reveal the word…’BANG!’

He was so angry that he threw it and accidentally broke his front window.

 

Everyone in the getaway car was laughing hysterically and they removed their face masks.

Marinette’s eyes got big and she reached up and pulled her gag off.

“ALYA, HOW COULD YOU!” Marinette yelled.

She looked at the other two sitting on either side of her.

“Chloe! Alix! You too?” Marinette moaned. “I’m so going to be in trouble over this! Please tell me the gun shots were fake”

“Of course, they were fake! Mari, you need to relax, that’s why we’re taking you to your bachelorette par-tay!” Alex cheered

“I told you I didn’t want one!” Marinette snapped

“I told you she’d be lame about this! Such a party pooper!” Chloe rolled her eyes and popped her gum.

“I figured something was up when I heard Darth Vader’s voice coming from that ski mask!” Now untie me, please!” Marinette pouted

 

When Adrien finally made it to earth, he could tell by the position of the earth to the sun that one day had past. He paused his position to admire the blue planet.

 

                                     

 

 

Suddenly he was hit by a Satellite and the impact broke his wing and knocked him out. He was out when the earth's gravitation pulled him to the planet.

                                     

                                     


	2. After party... crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get's the shock of her life at her party

                             

 

The surprise of seeing the house full of girls from her days in college had Marinette internally cringing. Especially seeing Lisa; she was the biggest goofball and she always held up two fingers behind Marinette's head when ever she had the chance. She knew that the girls her friends picked to be at her bachlorette party was the most fearsome. They were wild and they partied hard. It worried her and she hoped they wouldn’t damage anything in the house she was supposed to be taking care of.

Everything went okay until her doorbell rang and it was the police. Marinette began to panic. She knew Alya’s stunt was going to get her in trouble.

 

                                                        

 

A knock came to the front door and Marinette went to answer it. She was surprised to see a police officer.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!”

The music stopped in the background and everyone was silent. Alix stood next to Marinette while the policeman spoke.

“Y-Yes… That’s me” Marinette said softly as she put her head down.

“Marinette Dupain- Cheng, you’re under arrest!” the police officer turned her around and handcuffed her.

“W-what did I do?” She whimpered as the cuffs tightened

“You’re under arrest for the willful misconduct of not having enough fun at your bachelorette party!”

The police officer then ripped his shirt off and started dancing to the cheers of all the females at the party. She looked over at Alix and saw that she was clutching her stomach from holding in a laugh.

Marinette couldn’t help but to laugh at herself for being scared. She knew Alix did stuff like that to all their friends.

The party lasted to about 4 in the morning. Most of the girls started to thin out about 3 a.m. and that’s when Marinette decided to go outside and sit on her patio chair and look at the stars. It was her favorite thing to do.

Alya and Alix stuck around until 3: 30 cleaning up while Chloe feigned work was beneath her and a maid service should do it. She left at 3 a.m.

It was around 4:30 am when Alya and Alix walked out to the pool area.

“Mari, you should go inside because Alix and I need to leave now. We cleaned up as much as we could but we’ll come back this afternoon to finish, okay?”

“Sure, Alya… But I’m going to stay out here a while longer and look at the stars; They’re beautiful and I actually saw a very bright one a second ago. I think it might be a comet though; because it looks like it’s falling to earth.”

“Girl, you’re the only one that I know of that pays more attention to white dots in the sky, than what’s going on around them”

Marinette rolled her eyes and then looked at Alix.

“Alix, haven’t you ever wondered what else is out there?”

“Why? It won’t change anything unless E.T. decides to make an appearance” Alix grinned

“I don’t know why I even bother” Marinette sighed and laid her lounge chair back a bit more.

Alya gave Marinette a smile.

“Mari, it’s not that we don’t look at the stars; on the contrary, I look at them and wonder about them too. I just don’t do it as much as you do. Besides; we have all the time in the world to star gaze and look at sunrises and sunsets. You and Nathaniel will unfortunately be getting married soon and you’ll start a family and forget about your three musketeers, so we just want to spend time with you” Alya said softly.

“Thanks, Alya… but tell me why you hate him so much”

“Honestly?! Yeah, I do hate him; he may have his face on the cover of his daddy’s magazine but I’ve seen way better and his father owns the magazine company. That’s the only reason he still on the front cover!”

“But that’s his dad’s doing, not his!”

“Mari, the other reason I hate him is because I don’t think he really loves you”

“Why would you say that? Of course, he loves me; he proposed to me for Pete’s sake!”

Alya looked at Marinette’s hurt expression and she didn’t have the heart to tell her that she saw Nathaniel hitting on Chloe and another female a day later. When she confronted him about it, he claimed that he was just playing and rehearsing a possible scene for a play his father was putting together to expand the horizons of his magazine. A beta test of some sort and to cover it up, he proposed to Marinette two days later. He would string Marinette along for years, trying and failing to have sex with her, but Marinette was a good girl. She had strong belief’s and sex before marriage was out of the question.  She knew he was lying because his eye twitched. She found out by accident a long time ago that he had that problem when she overheard his father scolding him and he mentioned it. She kept it to herself because if he knew that she knew his secret, he’d do his best to hide that too.

“Sorry, Mari… you’re right, he wouldn’t have proposed if he didn’t love you”

Alix yawned…

“Alya, are you going to give me a ride home or do I have to call a cab?” Alix said through another yawn.

“Okay, drama queen; I’m coming” Alya retorted

The two girls gave Marinette a hug a left. Marinette made herself a bit more comfortable on the lounge chair and stared at the comet that was heading in her vicinity. It was a very small speck in the sky but was definitely brighter than the stars around it. She dozed off to sleep.

 

                                                         

 

Marinette was asleep on her lounge chair outside of the house she was now renting. It had a decent size pool and the owners of the property was nice enough to rent it to her at a fairly cheap rate as long as she kept the property pristine, while they were in the United States for an extended amount of time. She couldn’t believe her luck that at the moment the old couple was placing the ‘for rent’ ad on the ad wall at the grocery store, she took the chance and asked if they would rent it to her. They told her that they had doubts that a young 20-year-old could handle the responsibility of taking care of a house but when she told them she grew up in Paris’ finest bakery and ran it herself while her parents were away they immediately changed their tune. After all, Tom and Sabine introduced the young man to his now wife of 30 years and they remembered their little girl that would hand them their baked goods from behind the bakery glass.

 

“Mommy, mommy!” the five-year-old bounced excitedly as she looked out of the airplane window.

“Nora, it’s 6 a.m. and it’s too early… you should be asleep like everyone else on the plane” the tired woman groaned after flying for 13 hours.

“But mommy, I see an angel falling in the sky, look!”

 

                                                         

 

The tired woman looked out of the window just after the Angel disappeared into the thick clouds.

“I’m sorry honey… I don’t see anything” the tired woman pulled the sun shade down and went back to sleep.

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms and mumbled "My mommy never believes me!"

 

At 6:15 am, Marinette was harshly awakened by an extremely large amount of water landing on top of her.

 

                                                         

                                                         

 

“Ahhh…. Alya!!!” Marinette screamed.  “How could you!”

Marinette stood up and squeezed the water out of her hair. She looked around and there was no one there.

“Alya?” Marinette called around the area but there was no reply. But what she did notice was a light coming from the water in the pool.

                                                           

 

“Did that comet actually fall into my pool?!”

She got a little closer and saw feathers under the water. She thought that it might be a bird that was hurt and fell in.  She thought about yelling for help but it was just a bird and she can handle it herself…right? So, she dove in. What she wasn’t expected to see was extremely large white wings attached to a human body!  She panicked at the sight and was about to push the figure away from her, but the figure wasn’t moving. She turned the figure over so their face was out of the water and her eyes got big and she screamed…

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

                                                        


	3. OUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's gets the shock of her life and her friends aren't helping at all.

 

    Marinette, like so many others, only heard something like this in movies, books, folklore, bibles and mythology. She never thought she of all people would see one in person and let alone touch one. She was trying to convince herself that she was hallucinating, but being wet told her otherwise.

“What am I doing!” she mumbled to herself as she dragged the winged creature to her bedroom. “I should report this to the police, they would know what to do with it.” She continued to talk to herself.

“… but what would they do? Turn it over to scientist so they could cut it open? Maybe call the military because it’s …. Oh crap!” she dropped him. “Is it an … ALIEN?!”

She looked at his face and her heart ached for it.

“You can’t be an alien, you’re too handsome to be an alien!” she mumbled

So, with all the strength she could muster, she dragged the winged body up onto her bed and nearly collapsed on top of him.

“Oh my gosh, how much do you weigh with those wings!” Marinette huffed out of breath as she got off the bed and ran to get a towel to dry the soaking wet creature. She didn’t see the bright flash of light as she grabbed for a towel. When she ran back into the room, the creature was completely dry from head to toe.

“What the heck!”

To be sure she wasn’t losing her mind, she touched the overly large wings and they were indeed completely dry, fluffy and soft like a baby chick.

                                                 

“Hey, are you and angel?” she poked him on the shoulder but he didn’t move. She checked to see if the creature was breathing and it wasn’t so without thinking she put her mouth to his and started blowing air into his, watching his chest rise and fall with each blow of air. Then it dawned on her that her lips were on some of the softest lips she’s ever _kissed_. Even though she’s only kissed Nathaniel.  She stopped blowing in air to see if the creature had a heart beat…

                                                 

The Angel opened his eyes and looked down at the blueish-black hair covered head that was listening to his heart. He smiled and when she turned to look at him staring at her, she nearly hurt herself trying to get away.

At least he landed in the right location, anyone could have found him otherwise. He thought.

He sat up and held his arms out to her but she backed herself into the corner and held her arm out trying to deny the gesture. She didn’t want anything it was offering, no matter how good he looked; Besides the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

                                                 

What she didn’t count on was his eyes. Why did she look! Once she did, it was like looking into the universe full of emeralds. They pulled her in until she melted like a marshmallow over a camp fire. She couldn’t look away and she didn’t want to. She couldn’t run away and she didn’t want to either. She couldn’t do anything but be held captive to a desire to be wrapped in those eyes.

                                                 

 

So, when the Angel was upon her, she just stood there paralyzed and let the creature examine her face, touch her lip, and tilt her head, before planting a passionate and gentle kiss to her lips.

 

                                                 

 

When he pulled away, she collapsed into his arms asleep and he carried her outside to fly back to heaven. He looked at the sky and the position of the sun and he spread his wings wide, happy that his mission wasn’t a complete disaster. He made her sleep with his kiss, now it was safe to travel with her back across the universe. As soon as he held her tight and flapped his wings hard to leave the ground, a pain shot through his wing and he growled. He brought his injured wing closer to his face and could see where it was injured. He sighed and lowed his wings in defeat. He wasn’t going home with her until his wing was better.

 

                                                  

 

The angel carried her back inside the house and laid her on the bed. While she slept, he walked around her room and looked at all the man-made things. To him it was quite fascinating to see everything up close. He heard other angels bringing back reports on what the humans were accomplishing. Everything was so overwhelming and a bit… _plain_ when comparing it to the wonders and beauty of heaven. The angel sighed and was wishing to be home already with his charge.

 

                                                 

 

Marinette woke up an hour later in her bed. She was smiling at the wonderful dream she had. She felt good, she was well rested and her head didn’t hurt for a change, like it usually did. She felt like a new person. She felt the need to call Alya to tell her about the gorgeous blonde winged man that fell into her pool in her dream. She wanted to tell her how she kissed him and to tell her it was the best kiss she ever had in her whole life. She was so giddy that she rolled over onto someone to get her phone off the night stand and she screamed….

“Ahhhh!!”

The angel screamed…

“AAHHHHH!!!!!”

“I- I thought you were a dream!” Marinette shakily pointed accusingly at the angel.

He looked at her sideways as if wondering why she would think that.

(((Knock))) (((knock)))

She heard a knock at the front door.

“Oh no, that must be Alya! STAY… HERE!”

Marinette ran to the front door, opened it, stepped outside and closed it behind her.

Marinette yawned overly dramatically and pretended she was sleepy so they would go away. ‘Hey… ladies” Marinette said with an awkward grin.

Alya, Alex, and Chloe looked at each other and then looked at Marinette.

“So, what are you hiding?” Chloe said as filed her nails and popped her chewing gum.

“Me? I’m not hiding anything; what are you three doing here?”

“We came to help clean up the mess from the party, remember?” Alya smirked as she crossed her arms.

“I-I already finished it, sooo… no worries okay?”

Alex hooked her arm in Marinette’s arm.

That’s cool, we can go and get a late lunch, yeah?” Alex smiled brightly.

“Sure, that uh… sounds great! Why don’t we all go… right now!” Marinette said a bit too cheerful. Revealing the fact that she wasn’t as tired as she claimed to be.

As soon as Alex and Marinette took a step away from the door, Alya and Chloe pushed the door open and ran inside, followed by Alex and then a screaming Marinette.

‘’Uh haa!” Alya yelled “Where are you!”

“There’s nobody here, Alya!” Marinette yelled

“Check the bedroom!” Alex yelled

“NOOO!!” Marinette screamed in a panic

“Ooh… Marinette must have someone in there!” Chloe taunted

Alya opened the door and all the girls ran in and looked around and saw… nothing. Even Marinette felt a bit confused until she saw the closet door move slightly.

“Okay, everyone had there fun, can we all leave now?” Marinette hissed

“Hmm, I don’t get it, you’re definitely acting like you’re hiding something!” Chloe smirked as she caught Marinette eyeing her closet.

“So, he’s in the closet?” Chloe questioned as she walked over to it.

“Mari! Why didn’t you say you were BIZZ-AAYY!” Alya grinned

“I’m not!” Marinette protested

“Well, let’s see who Marinette gave her virginity to, shall we?” Alex cheered

“What say we, on the count of three?”

“Please don’t!” Marinette tried to stop Chloe but Alya and Alex held her back.

“1…”

“Please Chloe, don’t do it… I’m begging you!” Marinette whined

“2…”

“Stopppp!!” Marinette pleaded

“Let’s see what’s behind door number…3!!”

Chloe pulled the door open…

“I knew it!” Chloe huffed when she saw the half hidden man mixed in all the clothes.

“Girl, you’re hiding a man in your closet!” Alya cheered “Way to go girl!”

“Come on out, don’t be shy, let’s get a good look at ya!” Alex said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the closet.

Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable…

She heard… nothing.

She opened her eyes and her friends were just staring at him with open mouths.

“Mari” Alya spoke first. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Umm… what do _you_ think it is?”

“Don’t play dumb, Mari!”

Alex took her helmet off and dropped it on the floor. The angel bent down to pick it up and when he did so, his wings spread out and the girls gasped and jumped away.

“That…That’s an angel!” Chloe shrieked

“OMG, Mari… talk! what the hell are you doing with an angel!”

“I don’t know Alya… I fished him out of my pool this morning” Marinette sighed heavily a pinched her nose.

 “He’s a colossal step up from Nathaniel!” Alex chuckled as the angel handed her the helmet. “and he’s very polite too, unlike you know who.”

 

                                                   

Chloe wanted to get the angels attention so she took off her yellow t-shirt to reveal her bright yellow swimsuit top.

“Hey sexy…do you have a name?” Chloe batted her eyes and touched his muscular arm.

 

                                                  

 

“Chloe! Don’t even try to flirt with him!” Marinette demanded as she yanked Chloe off and away from him causing an altercation between the two that was turning uglier by the second.

 

                                                  

 

The angel grabbed Marinette around her waist and held her close to his chest to the surprise of everyone.

 

                                                  

Marinette was too focused on trying to strangle Chloe to notice who grabbed her or the fact that she wasn’t even touching the ground.

“You know I always get what I want Marinette and I want him! besides, the world needs to see him and I bet we could make a fortune!” Chloe shouted as she pointed to the bluenette.

 

                                                 

 

“You know that’s a great idea, we could get everything we ever wanted and you could even start that fashion store Marinette” Alex agreed.

“OUT! Everybody OUT!” Marinette yelled

“Come on sweets; she wants us to leave” Chloe smiled as she approached the angel.

“NOT… HIM!” Marinette reached out to claw Chloe and the Angel held tight. “YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEANT!” Marinette growled.

Alya stepped in and ushered the other two girls to the door trying to diffuse the situation. She was teetering on the edge of making the wonder of the century public or helping Marinette figure out what to do with him.

That was going to be a very hard decision.


	4. How are we going to do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's friends try to lure the angel away from Marinette

The following day…

Nathaniel paid Marinette a surprise visit, because of the prank Marinette’s friends pulled at the engagement party. He wanted an explanation and an apology made to his father.

Just when he was about to ring the doorbell, Marinette opened it. She was actually on her way out to see her fiancé for that very reason. She smiled at her fiancé but he frowned when he saw the tall blonde standing behind her, wrapped in a blanket.

“Nathaniel! What a surprise, I was just about to come to _you_ ” she said a bit nervously as he looked beyond her shoulder and then looked back at her.

“So, he’s the reason you were too busy to show up yesterday with that apology?!” Nathaniel snapped

“Nooo!… well… yes? But it’s not what you think, Nathaniel… you see he’s an-“

“Save it Mari! my father always warned me about you, I guess he was right all along!”

“Nathaniel, you have it all wrong, I’m not cheating on you!”

“It very well looks that way to me!” Nathaniel yelled as he stormed off her porch and got in his car and left.

 

         

           

 

 

 

Marinette watched sadly as Nathaniel drove away. She closed the door and with a sad sigh, she walked past the angels outstretched arms even if she did want to be held by him again. Unfortunately, feeling like those could never be, he didn’t belong there and she had no right to him.

“I told you before that I’m getting married so I can’t be with you; I have a fiancé and we’re getting married.”

The angel put his arms down and followed her.

 

 

             

 

 

 

“Can you just leave me alone for a while? I’m kind of in a bad mood, okay? When my head stops hurting, I’ll try to help you get back to where you came from.”

Adrien smiled gently at her and conceded to her request; If only his wing was healed, his power would be fully restored and he could fly her back home where she would be happy forever.

Then a knock came to the door and Marinette’s mood was lifted. She ran to open the door…

And frowned.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were Nathaniel!”

“At least I’m not Chloe, Can I come in or are you going to let your very best friend stand out here on the steps?”

“Only if you promise not to take pictures of him, he doesn’t need to be exploited, Alya.”

“If it makes you happy, you can hold my phone until I leave?”

Marinette stood there with her arms crossed, looking for some sort of deceit. When Alya held her phone out, Marinette took it and turned it off then let her in the house.

“So where is the angel? I couldn’t even sleep last night, I’m not even sure what I saw was real!”

Adrien was staring out of the window and turned around when the girls walked in the room.

“Girl, how did you even sleep last night?”

“Surprisingly well since I thought it was a dream but when I woke up he was standing over me and it freaked me out”

“So, what are your plans for him? Are you going to keep him?”

“Alya! First of all, no one can keep him and he doesn’t belong here and second; I’m engaged remember?”

“Yeah, to a jerk!”

“Well, I love that jerk okay?!”

The two girls talked and watched as the angel was investigating things that were spread around the room. Marinette cringed every time his large wings knocked something over.

“Mari, I think these rooms are to small for those wings”

“Ya, think?” Marinette glared at her best friend.

“You know… you could always let him stay at my place”

“That’s a great idea, Alya!” Marinette beamed with the biggest smile she could muster.

“It, it is?” Alya looked shocked at Marinette’s reply.

“Sure, he needs more room and I hate to keep him confined to these small rooms, knocking and breaking stuff… in fact, you should see what happened to my… hairdryer!”

“Your hairdryer?”

“Yeah, let me show you”

Alya followed Marinette outside and when she was far enough away from the house…

“Oh shoot, (Marinette snapped her fingers) I almost forgot, wait right here a minute”

“Okaayy?” Alya questioned.

Marinette ran back to the house, put Alya’s phone down on the step, ran inside the house and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Shocked and a bit miffed, Alya walked back to the door…

“What the hell Mari… Open the door!”

“Go away, Alya! You’re not getting him and neither is Chloe or Alix!” Marinette yelled through the closed door.

“But Chloe and Alix **_are_** right you know, Mari… the world should see him and maybe it would give people hope!”

“Yeah, while you and your journalistic tendencies and the other two get rich off of him?”

“Oh, come on Mari… you’d get something out of it too!”

“GO AWAY, ALYA! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TURN ON ME TOO… I’LL HELP HIM GET HOME ALL BY MYSELF!”

“Mari, you don’t even know why he’s here or where he came from”

“NO, I DON’T… BUT I’LL FIGURE IT OUT!”

Alya walked back to her car and turned her phone on. She called the other girls to tell them that Marinette didn’t change her mind. She knew Marinette could be stubborn sometimes but she would always give in. This on the other hand was entirely different. This was going to take some planning to get the angel away from their friend.

The next day Alix showed up at the house with a fake apology. She told Marinette that the girls felt bad and wanted to help her with returning the angel home too. Marinette’s heart softened a bit at the sincerity of Alix’s words. She let her in the house after taking her phone and turning it off like she did Alya’s. Alix politely asked to see the Angel again because their encounter was brief and she wanted to really take a look at him because she was so fascinated. Marinette reluctantly agreed and she led her through the house and outside to the back where the pool area and the angel was. They were both more than surprised at what they saw…

 

 

            

 

 

 

“How in the world?” Alix asked

“Well…” Marinette pulled on her pony tail. “… there was only one cat yesterday, but I figured it was a fluke.”

“That is by far the craziest thing I have ever seen.”

“I know, right?!” Marinette replied as she sat down on a patio chair.

“What is he doing?”

“He looks like he’s either meditating or since he’s and Angel… praying?”

“That would explain his personal… flood light?”

“Yeah, a light follows him all the time, can you imagine not having to turn lights on in the house? It’s amazing”

“Do you think I can talk to him?”

“Hmmm… Maybe after he’s done with his... whatever he’s doing.”

It was another thirty-five minutes before the Angel opened his eyes. He started playing with the stray cats and chirped with the birds. Back and forth they were at it like they were communicating. Even the strays were purring for attention.

Alix walked over slowly, trying not to scare any of the birds or cats away.

“Hello there” Alix said once she was close enough for the Angel to acknowledge her.

The Angel turned and smiled at her, holding a kitten out for her to hold.

“Aww…” Alix cooed “He’s so adorable”

“How do you know it’s a boy, Alix?”

“Duh… he’s six-feet-tall with the body of a Greek Adonis, Marinette”

“I thought you were referring to the cat, Alix”

“Why would I be talking about a feline, I’m a dog person.”

“Well, I think cats are cute, if Nathaniel wasn’t allergic to them, I’d have two of them already”

“Speaking of… how’s it going with him?”

“He’s not talking to me.” Marinette’s face fell. “He stopped by unexpectedly and saw what he thought was a regular man and implied that I was ‘with him’ and before I could explain, he got in his car and drove away”

“That’s awful, Mari”

“I’ll say, I’ve been so upset that my heads been hurting a lot more.”

And to prove her point, Marinette excused herself to use the bathroom and to get a few pain pills and a glass of water. She also grabbed a piece of fruit that she knew he liked.

Alix took that exact moment to sneak to the back gate to unlock it and let Alya and Chloe in. The Angel saw what was happening but continued to play with the kittens. Once they were in and standing around the Angel, they were clueless on how to get him to go with them.

 

 

            

 

 

 

“Look you guys, Marinette’s going to be back any second so we need to do this, NOW!” Alix huffed.

“Do you think we could pick him up and carry him?” Alya questioned.

“I personally don’t want to break a nail sooo…”

“Why did you even decide to come, Chloe? You knew this was going to be a challenge!” Alya spat.

“Why don’t we just grabbed that kitten he's holding, I bet he’ll follow it?”

“No, that would take too long, I say we just push and pull him out of the gate and into the car; easy peazy!”

“Should we even be… touching him? I don’t want lightning striking us down!” Alix chimed in.

“I’m not scared, let’s do this!” Chloe demanded.

"Does he even know what we're talking about? We're like saying all this in front of him" Alya whispered.

"I doubt it, he probably speaks some kind of angelic language like Angelian" Chloe said as a matter of fact.

Adrien chuckled to himself...

"Chloe, how did you come up with Angelian?!... you know what, forget I asked!" Alya rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Look, it's now or never!"

The three girls grabbed the Angel at the same time. Not knowing about his injured wing. they wouldn't have been able to take him if they grabbed everything else but his wings. unfortunately, Alya did grab the bad one and it caused Adrien so much pain that he reacted a bit violently.

 

 

 

            

 

 

 

On Marinette’s way back, she heard more than one female voice scream and some large splashes of water. She ran to see what happened, fearing the angel fell into the water again. But when she got out side, Alix, Chloe and Alya were bobbing in the pool and Chloe shrieked at the top of her voice…

“MY HAIR!”

 

 

             

 

 

 

The Angel stood at the edge with a grin on his face. This was definitely something to tell his fellow angels. Marinette on the other hand was so angry that she stormed over to the edge of the pool and yelled.

“GET OUT!!!”

After the girls, thoroughly embarrassed because they had tried to push the Angel out of the back gate while the Angel flapped his wings in defiance; caused them to trip, fall, and stumble in the pool… they all climbed out of the water and retreated back through which they came without so much as a towel to dry off.

After the girls left, Marinette locked the gate and noticed the pained expression on the Angel's face. she walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Um... are you okay?" she asked

He shook his head, no.

"Did they hurt you?"

He nodded.

"Are you in pain?"

Adrien nodded again.

Marinette started to panic, she wasn't expecting him to nod his head.

''Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Adrien brought his wing around to show her. She ran her hand over the area and found the area that was distorted. It wasn't broken but it sure did look dislocated. 

 

 

             

 

 

 

She learned in an old biology class about dislocated bones and she actually had one herself when she worked in the bakery with her parents and fell off a latter getting flour for her father. Her father was the one who popped her shoulder back in the socket, it only required a twist, and pull. 

The only problem...

This was a wing, totally different anatomy.

She was going to try anyway, she didn't want him to keep hurting and she wasn't going to take him to the Hospital or to the veterinarian.

"I'm going to try and fix it okay? I need you to stand still and don't move."

The Angel nodded.

Marinette grabbed the wing on either side of the dislocation and the Angel hissed.

"C-can you... turn your head? I don't think you should look, I'll try to be quick"

Adrien turned his head and braced himself.

"Okay, 1... 2... 3!"

She pulled and twisted the pieces, cringing at the high pitch squawking sound the Angel was making. She wanted to stop torturing him but suddenly the piece fell into place and she was relieved. even more so when he also looked relieved.

"Well, it's back in the right place but now it needs to heal. So try not to move it around too much"

The Angel lowered his head, looked her in the eyes and smiled.

When she looked in to his, she started to lose herself. she felt that need to let him kiss her again. his face was getting closer and closer to hers and her eyes was starting to close...

She snapped back to her senses and stepped away.

"I'm sorry... but I'm engaged and as much as I would love to kiss you, I can't." Marinette put her head down and walked back in the house.

Adrien wanted to go home, he wanted her to be happy. She just looked so sad most of the time and she's been taking more pain pills. He gave his wings a test flap and he couldn't even lift himself off the ground. He dropped his head in defeat. he wondered just how long he would be stuck on the earth before the three girls exposed him.

After two more failed attempts to get him away from her, Marinette refused to talk to her girlfriends or come near the angel anymore. She decided that it was time to find temporary residency somewhere else until the Angel was better enough to leave.


	5. Mrs. Kurtzburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just when Marinette thought things couldn't get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. my computer crashed and I lost all my 3d artwork and models. I can't tell you who utterly pissed I was. This is a filler chapter because I'm still trying to recreate the costumes I had planned for the chapter.

   

    Marinette looked high and low for a place. She put a trench coat (a rather large one to hide his wings) and a hat on the angel’s head and took him along with her just in case her friends tried to do something. She couldn’t stop thinking about what could go wrong if she left the angel alone to fend for himself while she was away. The sad part was that she missed her fiance and she was trying her hardest not to be attracted to this otherworldly being. She learned that she couldn’t look him in the eyes for more than a couple of seconds or she’d fall into some sort of angelic trance. Although, after waking up from it, she noticed that her headaches didn’t resurface right away. When she finally found a place, it was a hotel. Not as ritzy as Chloe’s fathers but it was still pretty nice. She didn’t have a whole lot of money but the hotel knew her and used her family’s bakery and said her family could use a room whenever they needed one at 20 percent the standard rate. Marinette was thrilled, it was much less than she expected to pay and she could stay as long as necessary. Now all she needed to do was go home, collect some things and bring it back to the hotel.

 

                                                                  

 

“Okay, what now? Marinette is not going to leave him unattended and he’s not going to come with us willingly so what are we going to do?”

“Chloe, it was your idea in the first place, remember? Now you want us to come up with a plan?”

“You’re the investigative reporter wanna be, don’t you have some tricks up your sleeve?”

“Oh yeah, I can do SOOO much with pen and paper and a video on my phone!”

“A video is a great idea!”

“Hold the phone Alix! I hate to break it to you but has any of you noticed that every time we took a picture it was severely overexposed? What do you think will happen with video!”

“It must be his personal flood light, my father has them on him whenever he gives a speech because he’s the mayor of course”

“Chloe sweetheart, I’m sure those lights your father has aren’t self-generated”

“Why don’t we just take Nadia and her News crew to Marinette’s front door!”

“Because she won’t open it and she’ll call the police and say she’s being harassed by us!”

“Don’t forget our little engagement party stunt, Nathaniel and his family are still pretty mad about that.”

“You know, Nathaniel’s family might be the key to her front door”

“Yeah Chloe, and have what happen, we already went through the back and got tossed like garbage into her pool. Second time we tried to sneak in when she was asleep only to be scratched up by a bunch of stray cats that SOMEHOW acted like guard dogs. The third time we tried it was like being struck with bad luck; nothing would act right, the car, your limo, our phones, and the watch my father gave me stopped working and it didn’t start working again until we were away from him… I think the universe is trying to say something!”

“Alix, you are being way to over-dramatic, maybe your watch just needs batteries!”

 

                                                         

                                                     

“You. Dumb. Twit, it doesn’t run on batteries!” Alix yelled in frustration. “Can’t you guys see that we’re playing with fire!”

“Well maybe it needs too!” Chloe yelled back “And for the record, I’m much too classy to be a twit you moron!”

 

                                                         

 

“We can take this in the street to see who’s the moron!”

“Ladies, ladies… can’t we all just get along! We can’t be fighting with each other, we just have to come up with a plan!”

“My plan (Chloe rolled her eyes) was to get Nathaniel’s mom to pay Marinette a surprise visit and we sneak in and grab him while she’s distracted”

“Okay, grab him with what? He’s clearly big and those wings are massive….”

“The same way you catch a bird, with a net!” Chloe said as she chewed and popped her gum. "I think we might have to bring your boy Nino in on this too"

Alya and Alix groaned at the same time.

The following morning Marinette received a phone call…  
“H-hello?” Marinette said nervously. The callers number said private. She didn’t want to be rude thinking it was her friends again so she played it calmly. For now.  
“Hello, this is Nathaniel’s mother Mrs. Kurtzberg.”  
“Mrs. Kurtzberg? Oh my… Uh, I’m surprised you called, how are you?”  
“I’ve been better, my son hasn’t been himself lately since he saw that terrible, terrible naked man in your apartment and it’s causing a lot of trouble with the magazine you see”

“That’s terrible, I wish I could see him and tell him that it’s all a misunderstanding but … he’s not answering my calls and…”

“Well, you can tell me, Miss Dupain”

Marinette deflated, now she’s being called her formal name by his mother instead of Marinette. “That’s um…”

“What’s wrong, you don’t want to tell his mother what happened?”

“No, I mean, I just thought that if I spoke to him directly, he would be able to see me and know that I wouldn’t cheat on him”

“My son isn’t here right now, so you can tell me and IF I like what I see and hear then and only then will we get past this”

“Wait, I’m sorry, what do you mean by right here and see and hear?”

Three knocks sounded on Marinette’s front door and she froze for a second before ushering a confused Angel into her bedroom and closing the door.

“Mrs. Kurtzberg can you hold on a second, someone is at my front door”

Marinette hurried to the front door, expecting it to be her sneaky friends only to open up the door to Mrs. Kurtzberg.

Marinette stood paralyze at the sight of her and dropped her phone.

 

                                                         

 

“Why Marinette, you look like you’ve seen a ghost” Mrs. Kurtzberg smirked and pushed passed Marinette into her house.

Marinette balled up her fist and took a deep cleansing breath. She hoped Mrs. Kurtzberg wouldn’t look around.

But she did.

“So… tell me child, how long have you been seeing him?” She opened the bathroom door and peeked inside.

“You know Nathaniel an I have been dating for 4 years now and… “

“I wasn’t speaking of my son dear, I was talking about that naked man Nathaniel told me about”

“I haven’t been seeing anyone except your son, ma`am”

Marinette watched as Nathaniel’s mother opened up a closet and turned the light on. She was pressing clothes to the side of the wall to see all the way to the back. Marinette was getting very nervous and vary angry.

“Um, are you looking for something Mrs. Kurtzberg?”

“Why don’t you fix me some of that green chai tea with two sugar cubes, okay dear?” The woman said as she continued her search.

“I’m sorry, I’m all out of that tea”

Mrs. Kurtzberg paused and looked at Marinette disapprovingly.

 

                                                         

 

“Well, make me a coffee with two sugar cubes and a little spiced creamer” she rolled her eyes and pulled a white glove out of her purse and put it on. Then she ran two gloved fingers across a desk and noticed a very faint, almost undetectable piece of dust on the fingers.  
She looked extremely disgusted and pulled the glove off and held it up with her thumb and pointer finger.

“Forget about the coffee, this place is very dirty and I don’t want to get sick” She extended her arm out and dangled the glove in Marinette’s face and waited for her to take it.

“I didn’t have any coffee anyway” Marinette said through gritted teeth and took the offered glove.

“Would you like your glove back after I wash it?”

“Heaven’s no Miss Cheng, my things require special cleaning with only the best imported detergent that doesn’t affect my allergies; just throw that thing away and I’ll send you a bill for the cost of a new pair of gloves”

“A- A new pair of gloves?!”

“Why yes, don’t you think that would make my son happy after he finds out that the filth in this house ruined my favorite pair of $200 gloves?”

“With all due respect Mrs. Kurtzberg, I didn’t ask you to give my house the white glove treatment, then there’s the fact that the dust on this glove is almost undetectable because I do clean all the time in here. Why can’t you just wash it with the rest of your laundry in your imported detergent?”

“How dare you!... you know, that’s all you’re really good for; cleaning! Why my son picked you over more qualified girls, I’ll never know!”

Marinette gasped at the woman’s words. She was speechless. His mother never said such harsh demeaning things to her before. In the past, his mother was always so nice to her, but now it all seemed like a façade. Marinette’s eyes began to water.

“So, tell me slut, who was he? How long have you been messing around on my son!”

“I- I told you, I never cheated on your son!” Marinette choked back a whimper and turned away from the woman so she didn’t see her crying.

“Don’t you turn your back to me!” Mrs. Kurtzberg yelled and pulled Marinette’s ponytail, nearly causing her to fall backwards.

 

                                                         

 

Marinette squealed from the pain and then the door opened slightly to the bedroom…

“Who’s in the bedroom?! You’re still messing around on my son? Is he still here?!”

Mrs. Kurtzberg stormed over to the bedroom and the door slammed shut before she could push it open.

“Open this door! Come out so I can slap the man who hurt my son!” She banged on the door multiple times.

 

                                                         

 

“You just wait until Nathaniel hears about this Miss. Du-pain- in my ass Cheng!” She turned to point at Marinette while she said it.  
She turned to bang on the door four more times and then the door lock could be heard. Marinette held her breath and wished that the Angel wasn’t coming out of the room. Now that she knew how Nathaniel’s mom really felt about her, she didn’t care if she thought she was cheating. She just needed to explain to Nathaniel later what happened after the Angel was well enough to leave.  
Her wish wasn’t granted.  
The door slowly opened and Mrs. Kurtzberg took a couple of steps back and put her hands on her hips and waited for the figure to come out.  
Marinette just put her head down, she couldn’t think right because so many things were going through her mind at the same time.  
Marinette heard his soft footsteps and then a soft gasp. She quickly looked up and saw Mrs. Kurtzberg just standing there with the stupidest goofy smile on her face. The Angel wore a cape that partially covered his wings and Marinette was relieved but that was short lived because she noticed Mrs. Kurtzberg raising her hand.

 

                                                         

 

“PLEASE DON’T HIT HIM!” Marinette ran over to protect the angel but halted when she touched his face lightly.

“You’re sooo handsome” Mrs. Kurtzberg cooed dreamily in a trance. “Why would I hit this beautiful man, dear?”

“But you said you were going to…”

“Non-sense, dear… you two make such a gorgeous couple, you know that?” still staring at the angel’s eyes.

 

                                                         

 

“But what about Nathaniel?” Marinette protested “I still need to talk to him”

“Nathaniel? Oh yeah, don’t you worry your little heart over that, he’s a mamma's boy and I’ll handle him”

“You… will? Marinette waved her hand in front of the woman’s face who didn’t even notice said hand. 

                                          

                                                        

 

“Yes, dear… now you two love birds have a wonderful day and I’m sorry about the hurtful things I said and did earlier; I have to go now, because it’s really busy at the magazine company”

“Okaay?” Marinette stood there shocked at the woman’s attitude.

Mrs. Kurtzberg walked backwards with a dopey look on her face, staring constantly at the angel as if in a trace. She kept bumping into things ever so often until she was outside of Marinette’s front door. It wasn’t until a few seconds that passed that Mrs. Kurtzberg snapped out of it and she growled in anger. At that moment, she heard a multitude of hisses coming from behind her. She started to panic because she hated cats and she was allergic to cat hair. She turned around and screamed when the first cat pounced on her.

 

                                                          

 

Marinette could hear Mrs. Kurtzberg curses and screams from the other side of the door. She was about to let the woman back in but the Angel stopped her by encasing her in his arms and wings. When she protested and pointed at the door, the Angel shook his head and only held her tighter. There was a soft purr that emanated from his chest and it made her melt against him. He always smelled like baby powder; something she always liked to smell on babies and toddlers that she babysat. there was a peaceful comfort being wrapped in his arms and wings and she didn't want to leave it. She couldn't understand why this Angel had such an effect on her. He acted like a protector, a friend and she wished it could be something more...

but she dared herself not to say it.

 

                                                           

 

 

The three girls watched from Alix’s jeep as she swatted away the cat’s. She was losing ground and when she saw an opening, she took it. They never knew that old lady could run away that fast. They thought they could sneak in with all the commotion going on but now the stray dogs posed a problem.

"Okay Chloe, your plan failed yet again, you know that old creepy lady is going to blame you for that, right?" Alya questioned.

"Alya's right, Chloe... even I know better than to get that woman involved!" 

"Hmm, she'll get over it, I  _am_  the mayor's daughter"

"The only good that can come out of this is that the wedding will be off for good and she won't have kids that look like Nathaniel's mother!" 

Alix and Chloe laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing? I'm straight up serious!"

 

                                                           


	6. it's only temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette moved the Angel to a temporary high rise apartment. later they attend a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back! I know it's been a while with this story but I lost all my models outfits and had to make them all over again. not happy at all about that! well these aren't perfect but they're good enough for now.

 

After what happened with Nathaniel’s mother, Marinette decided it was time to leave the house. She wasn’t planning on returning until the Angel was all healed and went back to where he came from. She saw her friends parked on the street watching from the jeep and that was the last straw. They were most likely the reason Mrs. Kurtzberg showed up in the first place.

 Marinette waited until midnight to sneak the Angel into a high-rise apartment, where the owner knew her. It was nice and given to her as a favor because her parents did a lot of catering for the hotel so she could stay there for at least a few weeks before she had to move on. The Angel walked around the apartment and then walked over to the window and peered out.

 

      

 

 

“We’re pretty high up and its only temporary until you’re all better.” Marinette remarked when she noticed how the Angel looked up into the sky and then down to the street to watch as the cars went by.

“You should come away from the window before someone see’s you.” Marinette took his hand and pulled him away from the large windows.”

She eyed him for a moment and then sat down on the edge of the bed. She yawned and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Her head hurt and she was just soo tired.

 “I’m just going to lay here for a minute, okay? I just…I just need to close my eyes for a minute… and think… abou-“

 

 

      

 

 

Marinette fell asleep before she even finished her sentence. Adrien chuckled to himself at the sight of her. She just seemed so adorable trying to protect him all the time. He knew he could take care of himself. He also knew that the creator knew all and would send him help if he needed it. He was very happy that she fulfilled all his expectations.  After a while, he pulled her further up onto the bed so her head was resting on a pillow. She seemed to approved of her new position by the way she turned and became more relaxed in her sleep. Adrien watched her as she slept and pondered how amazing human beings were with their tenacity, their flaws, their love, and with Marinette’s friends; determination, ruthlessness and hilarity.

 

When Marinette’s face started to morph into a grimace, Adrien knew that she was suffering. He was at the moment helpless to fly home with a bad wing so with what little angelic power he had with a weak wing, he covered her with it and rebuked the pain away. Marinette’s face softened in her sleep and Adrien watched over her all night.

 

      

      

 

Marinette awoke the next morning under a heavy weight. Albeit warm and comforting, it still freaked her out because she could barely move. When she tried to shift her position, the Angel removed his wing and sat up.

 

 

      

 

 

He offered her a smile and she blushed. Nevertheless, she got up and went to get dressed for the day and she paled as she remembered what day it was. Paris’s spirit day festival _(not a real thing of course)_ Where everyone walks around in their favorite fun costume to lighten the moods of all Parishioner’s.

 

“This is bad! This is a total mess! What am I going to do?!” Marinette whined as she remembered that she was suppose to be in costume to help out at a local event. There was no way she could leave the Angel unattended all day, that means she would either have to dress him up and take him with her or break a promise to some friends that did so much for her every time she was in a jam. She looked at him and he just stared at her with longing kitten eyes. That’s when it hit her.

“I know just what you could wear!” Her eyes lit up at the thought.

Marinette got dressed and googled the local costume shops. One in particular popped up that had her giddy with excitement; it was an added bonus that they also did deliveries. There were two costumes that really stuck out to her and she knew they’d be perfect after a few quick alterations. No one would recognize them so she could take him around the area and not worry. After three hours her costumes showed up. When she held up the male’s costume, she was a little sad. She wished Nathaniel would have wore it. She also thought about him a lot in general and wanted to call him. She put the costume down and picked up her phone to call him. She bit her lip as she began to dial.

It rang…

She waited…

It rang…

She waited…

It rang…

“Hello, this is Nathaniel… leave a message… _beep_ ”

“Hi, Nathaniel…this is Marinette; you know... your fiancé? I really miss you and I-…”

“If you’re satisfied with your message press 1”

“if you’d like to rerecord your message press 2”

“If you would like to delete this message press 3”

 

Marinette pressed 3. She really didn’t want to talk to a voicemail, she wanted to talk to her fiancé.   She sighed and put the phone down. A moment later it began to ring. She looked at the caller id and the number said private. Marinette bit her lip and contemplated on answering it. It might be Nathaniel calling her back or maybe one of her friends looking for her; heck, it could be anybody.

She hit answer...

 

“Hey Marinette… Where are you girl and is the angel still with you? I went by the house last night and this morning but you two weren’t there!”

 ** _(Figures... )_** Marinette rolled her eyes, of course she would block her number from being seen.

“Alya… do you really think I could stay there with you, Chloe and Alix after the angel? I know you guys called Nathaniel’s mother! That was a low blow you know!”

“Mari, that wasn’t me, that was all Chloe! I had nothing to do with that.”

“But you didn’t stop her, Alya! His mother pulled my hair and threatened me and on top of that, she saw him but I don’t believe she saw his wings!”

“I’m sorry Mari, Chloe went too far.”

“Yes, you all did!”

“Tell me were you are Mari; I’ll bring ice-cream and a movie over… I miss you.”

“Wow and after what, three days? I’m sorry Alya, but I’m not planning on being around you guys until the Angel is safely away from earth”

“Mari, be reasonable… you can’t keep him all to yourself or locked in doors until he’s all better; he needs fresh air”

“First, I’m not keeping him to myself because he doesn’t belong to me or anyone else! and second, I know he needs fresh air and he’s going to get it!”

“Oh yeah? Are you planning on taking him out during the festival, cos playing as an angel even though he’s a real one?”

“You know what, that’s not a bad idea” Marinette smirked to herself. She _was_ going to take him as an angel of course, but not the type of angel Alya was expecting.

“What are you going to wear? Chloe wants to dress up like a queen bee and I’m going as a fox”

“Sorry Alya, I prefer to keep that to myself”

“Not even a clue for your best friend?”

The Angel watched Marinette rub her temple and closed her eyes while she spoke on the phone. She was clearly under stress trying to keep her friends at bay and he felt sorry for her. He walked over to her and put his hand on top of her hand that held the phone.

Marinette paused for a moment at the action…

“I gotta go Alya.”

“Wait Marinette… can’t we talk abo-“

Marinette ended the call before Alya had a chance to finish her sentence.

The Angel took the phone and put it on the table. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her forehead. Marinette hummed at the feeling. She couldn’t understand why he had such and effect on her headache. She wasn’t complaining, in fact it was a welcome reprieve from her daily dose of headache medicine.

“Thank you, Alya can be a real bear sometimes” Marinette smiled

The Angel smiled back but frowned when Marinette pulled away from him and looked down at her feet.

“As much as I like you touching me like this and holding me while I sleep; I’m engaged and those types of touching is considered inappropriate, okay?”

The Angel lifted her chin to look at him and when she did, he took a step back, pointed to her then pointed to himself and then pointed upward as he looked up as well.

“Yes” she said. “I’m trying to help you fly up there but I don’t know how long it’s going to take for your wing to get better.”

He groaned to himself because she was not understanding him. He didn’t know how to get through to her while his speech was impaired. He couldn’t write to her because she would never understand angelic script. He turned away from her and put his head down. His mission is a disaster and he should have been home by now. He knows if he's not soon, he'd never be allowed to go on another mission. He turned back to her and she was holding up an outfit…

“This is going to look absolutely great on you!” she said with a grin.

Two hours later, Marinette and the Angel are dressed in their costumes. To say Marinette blushed to high heaven as she helped him get into it was an understatement. She ended up turning her face away for the sensitive parts, to let him figure out.

She added the final touches and was pleased with the results. Even the fact that his wings changed to match the color of the outfit. She wondered if it was similar to the way camilians change to blend in with their environments. It would explain why no one can see angels. But Marinette filed those thoughts away as just another one of her crazy theories.

 

“Okay, turn around for me and let’s see how you look”

 

      

 

 

The angel did so and looked himself over as well. He felt weird wearing such a formfitting outfit. The boots and gloves felt awkward as well. He wanted to take every thing off but the look on her face at seeing him dressed that way made him change his mind because she looked so happy and her eyes twinkled with amusement. That’s how he wanted to see her all the time.

 

He grinned at seeing her in her costume as well. She looked just like a ladybug without wings. He watched as she wrapped her hair around her head and put a wig on. It was much shorter that her normal hair. She parted it and put it in two pigtails and put her mask on.

“Now they won’t recognize us” Marinette giggled and the angel’s heart warmed at the sound. It reminded him of heaven.

“Well, kitty… let’s go have some fun!”

 

It didn’t take long for people to gasp in awe at the sight of them. Many wanted to take pictures with them and Marinette allowed it. What she didn’t count on was people asking the angel about his wings and outfit; who made them, they look so real, how were the attached and so on. With each inquiry, Marinette spoke for him and gave a reason for each or said it was a trade secret. She even went as far as preventing people from touching them or him. The worst part about the ordeal was the fact that they hadn’t even made it outside the high-rise apartment yet.

“Maybe this was a mistake, kitty… maybe we should just go back upstairs”

The Angel looked at her, kissed her hand and pulled her outside the building.

 

It was madness! Costumed people were everywhere. They walked down the sidewalk and she noticed the angel staring at everyone. There were so many different costumes that Marinette was impressed. This was truly one of her favorite days of the year.

The two spent a good two hours outside enjoying the sights and sounds. Marinette decided to check out a chocolate shop and thought it would be safe to leave the angel outside for two minutes.

Well she was wrong.

She came out side to find the angel glowering down at a small demon. It was boy but the angel’s demeanor was off. It was like he went on the defense from seeing a real demon. The boy had a smile on his face and look genuinely thrilled at seeing a winged black cat.

      

      

 

 

“You look sooo cool, you’re a black cat, right? You have wings because you used up all of your nine lives, right? I’m a demon, see… I have horns and devil wings” the boy cheesed.

The angel hissed, only seeing an angel’s demonic adversary. His halo materialized in his hand and transformed into an angelic sword. He raised his hand to strike the demon boy down and Marinette gasped and stopped him and the boy ran to his mother.

 

      

 

 

“Kitty… that was just a kid in a costume!” Marinette exhale and rubbed her temple. “He wasn’t a real demon! where the heck did you get that sword!”

The Angel looked at the boy with his mother and notice her removing and re-positioning one of the boy’s fake horns. The angel de-materialized the sword and nodded to Marinette. She sighed in relief.

Walking further down the street, Marinette saw her friends. Sure enough, Alya wore a fox outfit and Chloe was a bee. Alix was nowhere to be seen but Alya’s boyfriend showed up in his bubbler costume; the same one he wore the past two years. The two girls were talking and Chloe glance in their direction. Marinette froze and tried to play it off and was relieved when Chloe went back to talking to Alya. She didn’t recognize them so that was great news.

 

“She didn’t tell you anything?”

“For the last time, no! I think she might be bringing him out as an angel though.”

“What is she wearing because we already saw like five angels out here already”

“She wouldn’t tell me, Chloe… would you? knowing someone was after someone you were trying to protect?”

“I have to give it to her, she’s smarter than I realized but that just means I need to up my game”

“Chloe, I’m really getting tired of this, Alix backed out because she’s religious and afraid she’s going to be cursed and I’m beginning to feel the same way!”

“…”

“Chloe are you even listening to me?”

“Hmm… oh yeah, I just saw a cool black cat with wings and a woman dressed like a ladybug.”

“Do you think it was them?” Alya questioned.

“Nah… she had short hair and his wings were black”

“Maybe she stayed home, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore, Chloe.”

 

      

 

 

“Hey dudes… you guys look great!” Nino kissed Alya on her cheek.

“Well Alya… looks like our reinforcement just showed up!”

 Alya head shot toward Chloe’s.

 “Wait, what?!”

 


End file.
